


Man With The Plan:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bonding, Children, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Nervousness, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Team, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin gets a call from Sara's Uncle & Aunt, He is going out of his mind, Steve manages to calm him down, What does he say to his friend?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*





	

*Summary: Chin gets a call from Sara's Uncle & Aunt, He is going out of his mind, Steve manages to calm him down, What does he say to his friend?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

It was a wonderful night, The Five-O Team were back to normal after a few rocky months, & they were celebrating their last victory on a case, The drinks were pouring, Food was great, & the atmosphere & music was just perfect, & there was no complaints, so overall, it was a fabulous evening, til Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly got that dreaded phone call. He bolted right out of the restaurant, & was going straight for his bike.

 

Everyone was surprised by his move, & Steve motioned them to sit back down, & he ran out to catch up to his friend, "Chin, Wait up, Chin !", He exclaimed, as he easily made to him, & grabbed him by the arm, "What's going on ?, What the hell has you all freaked out ?", "Sara has been kidnapped, I got to get to Mexico", & Steve stopped him from getting on the bike again, "Listen to me, You don't have a plan, resources, or any ammo to bring, I do, We are gonna help you, Okay ?", he said this, & it left the handsome Hawaiian native speechless, that his boss didn't have any faith in him.

 

"I do have faith in you, Brother, I do, I just think you need back up, when you enter Mexico, I **_am_** the man with a plan, Also I have so many favors owed to me, We will be there in a half hour", Chin calmed down,  & said with a chuckle, "I forget that we call you, Super Seal". The Five-O Commander smirked, & said, "Don't you forget it", then they turned serious, & he said this in a gentle, but commanding tone, "Why don't you call Jerry, Tell him to fire up the computers & systems, I will be there with the others, after telling them what's going on, You go straight to HQ, Get a cup of coffee, & try to calm down your nerves, okay ?", He nodded, & got on his bike, started it, & headed off to HQ, so everything will be set up.

 

Steve came back into the restaurant, & told the rest of the team what was going on, "We are going, That's it, We are fucking going", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as the ex-surfer looked over at the other members of the ohana, "There is no way that he could do this on his own, I say we bring every piece of weaponry, & give them a show, that they will never forget, Captain Lou Grover said, as the big man nodded, indicated that he was okay with this arrangement. "Ohana, Babe, Ohana", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams simply said, as he stood by Steve, The Former Seal was proud of the way his team was acting, "Let's move it out", he said, They paid the bill, & hurried to HQ, so they can meet Chin & Jerry there.

 

The End.


End file.
